What's with Suzie and Colin?
by Rainbow35
Summary: Suzie discovers the truth about her imaginary friend. Oneshot. Spinoff from A happy ending for Henry, so go read that first, you'll get more instructions when you get there.


Okay, here we are in the (kind of) sequel to A happy ending for Henry.

Lopmon: It's more of a spinoff, actually.

Terriermon: Oh yeah? What would you know about spinoffs?

Lopmon: I never said I was an expert, I'm just saying it's not exactly a sequel.

Terriermon: And what would you know about sequels?!

Lopmon: I don't know...

Terriermon: What do you mean you don't know?!

Lopmon: I'm sorry!

Terriermon: You'd better be!!

Me: Oookay... Ya know what, I think I'll just start the chapter now. Wait I forgot the disclaimer, don't own digimon, if I did, Savers wouldn't exist. By the way, Colin talks in this story, but only Suzie can hear. It's in Suzie's POV to the extent of Colin seeming to exist.

**What's with Colin ?**

Suzie was in her room, playing with Colin. They all thought she was crazy, they couldn't see him. But, Colin was definitely there. He said that only special little girls could see him, so Suzie was special! She was glad that she was special, but sometimes she wished it didn't look like she was talking to air.

"Colin, why can't anyone except me see you?" Asked Suzie.

" 'Cause you're special."

"Oh. But how come _I'm _the only special one?"

"If everyone was special, then what would be so special about it?"

"I dunno..."

"Exactly." Colin concluded.

Suzie continued playing catch with Colin, who had insisted on standing really near the wall, so it looked like the ball was bouncing off the wall back to Suzie.

Henry and Rika were standing outside Suzie's door, listening to her. They could only hear what Suzie was saying, so they didn't really know what she was talking about.

"Do you think she gets it from you?" Asked Rika.

"No idea..."

"Big kids are very silly, aren't they Colin?"

"Yeah, but if you saw somebody talking to air and pretending it was a person, you'd think they were crazy."

"But, you _are_ a person! Hey, what's your last name? You know mine."

" Timada."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I know. You know, people used to be able to see me, _everybody_ used to." Said Colin.

"Why can't they see you now?"

"Well, I fell off the balcony and everybody thought I was dead, and they couldn't see or hear me no matter how loud I yelled, or what I did. That was a couple of years ago."

"So how old were you? Three or something?"

"No, I was five, just like now. I kinda stopped growing up for some reason."

"So you're like a ghostie, aren't you?"

"Just a little, I'm not scary and I don't kill people."

"Oh." Suzie figured the matter was settled, so they continued to play.

Later that day, they were eating lunch.

"Colin, how come you're not hungry?" Suzie asked him.

" Invisible people don't need to eat."

"Do they ever need to go toilet?"

"Nope!"

"What about sleep?"

"I can sleep if I want, but I don't _need_ to."

"I wanna be invisible too! I'm gonna go jump off the balcony so I can be invisible just like you!"

And with that, she ran out onto the balcony. However, as she had shouted that last bit, everyone else ran out to make sure she didn't_ actually_ jump off. She had just climbed on to the railing when Jaarin got her and pulled her back.

"Suzie! What do think you're doing?!" She demanded.

"Waah! Let me go! I just wanted to be a ghostie, just like Colin! Now LET ME GO!!" And with that, she started crying.

Terreirmon and Lopmon came out. "Suzie, trying to kill yourself is a _very_ bad idea." Said Lopmon, concernedly.

"Yeah, dying probably isn't fun _at all_." Said Terriermon.

Suzie kept on crying. Henry decided to give it a shot.

"Suzie, if you became invisible, nobody would be able to see you, or play with you. Except maybe one person might find you after a few years, but then they'd leave, and you'd have to stay here _forever_. By the way, what's Colin's last name?"

"(sob) Timada...(sob) I don't wanna die and everything! (sob)"

Henry searched on the internet for Colin Timada. He didn't find _anything_ at all. He thought if a five-year-old had died here, he'd at least find something about it. Suzie wanted to take a look.

"There's nothing about Colin on here, is there? Colin says click that number."

He did that, and found a site that let you write your own random things. Suzie continued from there, she took the mouse and scrolled down the page.

One of the things said: 'There is a five-year-old ghost, playing with my daughter, and I have reason to believe that he is trying to murder/rape her. Her name is Tanya Miligan. Please tell me if you have any information on this.' The entry was put up in 1998.

"Do you wanna do bad things to me, Colin?"

"Well... Yeah. But, I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Henry had done a search on Tanya Miligan.

Most of the results said something like this: 'Four-year-old Tanya Miligan, was brutally raped and murdered in her own home. Her mother insists it was her imaginary friend.'

That kind of scared Henry a bit. Suzie looked at Colin. "_Did_ you do that?"

"Well, yeah, but she wasn't playing with me! She was practically asking for it!"

"Are you ever gonna do that to me?"

"Not if you're a good girl, and play with me."

"Henry, great news! Colin says he's only gonna kill me if I don't play with him!"

Henry stared at her in horror. If she didn't play with him, she'd die?!

"Suzie, you know you weren't supposed to tell anybody, right?" Said Colin.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, just let me kill you and I'll forgive you." His eyes glowed red, and suddenly Henry could see him too. Colin pulled out a knife. Henry went in front of Suzie to protect her. Suzie was crying. Suddenly, Colin stopped, and stabbed himself with the knife.

"Sorry I tried to kill you, Suzie. Now I'll be gone forever and ever. I love you, bye."

And with that, Colin's ghost disappeared. Suzie cried even more, and Henry comforted her.

"Sshh... Suzie don't cry, it's okay, everything's alright now."

The same time next week, everything was back to normal. Well, if you call Henry and Rika dating, as well as Terriermon and Lopmon, normal. Suzie was at the park, telling Ai all about her adventures.

"See Suzie, that's what happens when you trust a boy. Or a ghost. Or both!"

"Well, at least everyone got a happy ending!" And they hugged each other, at the same time that Henry and Rika, and Terriermon and Lopmon kissed.

THE END

Lopmon: Nice, I guess.

Terriermon: It was just a oneshot? Aww...

Me: I couldn't really see myself being able to come up with much more than one chapter.

Terriermon: Are you gonna write more stories?

Me: If I get more ideas. People, if you have an idea, or you want me to write something in particular, please tell me.

Lopmon: Can't you come up with you own ideas?

Me: Yeah, but some help is always nice. Bye-bye, see you if I write anything else!


End file.
